superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate
is of the Gingamen. He is the second in command to GingaRed. He is 22 years old and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingamen. Biography Gingaman Cool and quick-witted, he is an expert flute player. A very qualified subleader, his only weakness is tomatoes (although he fixes this through the series) and honey. Miharu, who he is engaged to, gave him a flute and amulet, which he always carries, before leaving the Ginga Forest. He is rivals with Steerwoman Shelinda after a sword battle. Hayate's element is wind. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Hayate can become . In the finale, Hayate reunites with Miharu after the Ginga Forest is restored following Zahab's death. GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GingaGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hayate fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaGreen powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier original owners. It is assumed Hayate and his team have thier powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hayate, alongside his team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is first seen in the first aerial scene figthing a Shocker Combatman and a Destron Shocker Combatman, and he was later seen rolling over before engaging combat with a Gormin. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Hayate's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Hayate in the Gingaman cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hayate/GingaGreen: to be added GingaGreen As GingaGreen, Hayate is able to channel his Earth power into wind based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaGreen **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw }} Ranger Key The is Hayate's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GingaGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *While fighting on his own, trying to rescue Captain Marvelous. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hayate received his key and became GingaGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hayate is portrayed by (now known simply as Koji). As GingaGreen, his suit actor was . Notes *Hayate is the only one of the five Gingamen whose color does not appear in the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, which had a Ginga Black as opposed to GingaGreen just as the Fivemen had FiveBlack as opposed to "FiveGreen". External links *GingaGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaGreen at the Dice-O Wiki